


Don't Hurt My Friends

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, abuse mention, child abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup shows up with a bruise on his face, and it looks very familiar to Snotlout, who's had similar bruises before.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	Don't Hurt My Friends

Hiccup showed up in the town square with a bruise on his face. Snotlout was the first to notice it, or, at least the first to point it out.

"Hiccup, what happened to your face?" he asked.

Hiccup rubbed at it. The bruise was on his left cheek. "Nothing." He secured Toothless' saddlebags, not looking at anyone.

"No, it's not nothing," Snotlout said. He recognized a bruise like that easily enough. Someone had punched Hiccup. The size of the bruise looked oddly familiar too. Snotlout had sported enough of them in his life, had taken enough punches from the person who could make a bruise that exact size. 

"Let's just fly back to the Edge, okay?" Hiccup asked. "It's done and over with."

Snotlout realized he wouldn't be getting anymore out of Hiccup, but he couldn't help staring at the bruise as he mounted Hookfang. He knew all too well the hand that had made that bruise. 

  
  


Snotlout thought about it all through the flight. He was sure of what had happened. His father had hit Hiccup. How did he know? Well, his father had hit him before, had given him the same kind of bruise Hiccup was sporting. It wasn't pleasant to think about those memories, but the wound on Hiccup's face had sparked them. 

Why had his father hit Hiccup? What would bring him to do such a thing? Snotlout decided that, later when they were on the Edge, he was going to corner Hiccup and find out. 

  
  


“Why were you talking to my dad?” Snotlout asked, entering Hiccup’s hut without a knock or a hello. Hiccup was tinkering with something at his desk, standing, and he jumped at Snotlout’s entry.

“What? What do you mean?”

“My dad hit you,” Snotlout said, pointing to Hiccup’s cheek. “Why?”

Hiccup rubbed at the bruise. “I just ran into a doorway because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Okay, I may be stupid sometimes, but not right now,” Snotlout said. “You’d have more bruising if you did. I recognize that kind of bruise. It’s the right size. The size of my dad’s fist.”

Hiccup didn’t ask him how he would know that. He lowered his hand. For a while, there was silence save for the crackling of the fire. Snotlout waited, sure he was going to get an explanation. 

“I went and talked to him,” Hiccup said. “I was done seeing bruises on you, seeing him hit you, seeing him yell at you.” Hiccup pointed at his bruised cheek. “He didn’t take too kindly to it.”

Anger flared through Snotlout. It had been sizzling ever since he’d seen the bruise, but now it was raging hot. His father had hit Hiccup. He’d never been able to stand up to him before, but that was taking it too far. He wasn’t allowed to hit his friend, his leader, the heir to the throne of Berk. If Stoick knew he would be furious. That didn’t matter. He didn’t have to get furious. Snotlout already was.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Snotlout said, his voice very calm despite what he was feeling. 

“Snotlout, no!” Hiccup cried. He came over, took him by the shoulder. “If he was willing to hurt me just imagine what he’ll do to you!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Snotlout threw Hiccup’s hand off. “He can lay a hand on me, but not on my friends!” He turned for the door.

“Snotlout, wait!”

He didn’t listen. He had to go to the stables and get Hookfang. He was flying back to Berk.

  
  


Snotlout went into his family home, sure of what he was going to do. There was no space for fear, for worry. His father could do whatever he wanted to him. It didn’t matter. He’d laid a hand on Hiccup, and that’s what mattered.

Snotlout’s mother was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, his father sitting at the table and drinking. He wasn’t helping her out. Of course.

“Honey, what are you doing home so soon?” his mother asked in alarm, putting down a dish and drying her hands. She came over to him. “I thought you’d be on the Edge longer. Did something happen?”

“I need to talk to dad.”

“Oh, boyo!” Spitelout had turned, raised his drink to him. “Good to see you.” He tipped back his mug, and Snotlout put his hands into fists.

“Dad, can we talk?” he asked. “Outside?”

“Sure thing.”

The two Jorgensons left the house, leaving Snotlout’s mother in confusion. Snotlout was trying his best to stay calm until he was out in the yard with his father, in the dark. No one else was outside. They were alone. 

“You hit Hiccup,” he said.

“I did no such thing!” Spitelout seemed astounded that he was being accused of it. 

“I know what bruises from you look like,” Snotlout said. “You hit him.”

Anger flared in Spitelout’s eyes. “And I’ll hit you too if you don’t drop this right now.”

“Uh-uh,” Snotlout said. “Look, you can abuse me all you want, but you are  _ not  _ allowed to hurt my friends! That’s where I draw the line!”

Spitelout raised his hand.

“Okay! Hit me! Hit me like you hit Hiccup! I’m sure Stoick would love to hear that you laid a hand on his son!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Spitelout lowered his hand, but now it was balled into a fist.

“I would. I’m done with the shit you do to me. I’m done with you trying to control every aspect of my life. I’m not you, dad, and I’m never going to be you. I don’t  _ want  _ to be like you. I don’t  _ have  _ to be like you.”

“You little-”

“We’re done, dad. You’re allowed to talk to me when I come home, but raise a hand against me and Stoick will be knowing of what you did to Hiccup. Don’t. Hurt. My. Friends.”

With that, Snotlout stalked away to where he’d left Hookfang, feeling good about himself. He’d never been able to stand up to his father before, and now he had. He hoped that he’d put him in his place, shown him that he wasn’t going to be like him. Snotlout was going to be his own person without the influence of his father. 


End file.
